


Too Cute

by Riennynn



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night, Jensen and Jared sleep in.  With Danneel and Genevieve due in the next morning, Misha helpfully sets up some priceless blackmail material.  J2 BroTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by late night musings, the general adorableness of J2 and their epic bromance, and Misha's general sneakiness.

"You know," Jared waved a half-empty beer bottle to emphasize his point, “if we’re too hung over in the morning, Gen and Danneel are going to have our heads." The beer sloshed and he shrugged before downing the rest, dropping the bottle more or less on the table.

Misha looked up from his spot partially sprawled on the lounge chair but mostly on the floor. Damn Padagiantsomething…that’s a long way UP to look… “I doubt it’s the first time they’ve seen you reduced to a big baby." He used one sock-clad toe to prod the lightly snoring pile of denim and jersey curled on the couch. "Jensen, get yourself off the couch. I’m sure Clif doesn’t want to carry you to the car."

One green eye stared out accusingly from under an arm. "S’too late anyway. Cliffy’s gone home, told ‘im to bring ‘em here in th’morning."

"Well thank goodness it’s Jared’s mom who’s the English teacher. Go on Ackles, be a good boy and get to bed. I’m not spending the night on your trailer floor." Misha pushed himself upright long enough to steer his barely conscious co-star towards the bedroom. "Jared, do I need to walk you to - well, nevermind, I guess that answers that." He watched as Jared stumbled after Jensen, probably too used to passing out for naps between shoots to care that the bed was barely big enough for one. "Couch for me it is. Night Vicki," he muttered to himself, “night Westy, night Maison."

One last glance at the Post-it note on the coffee table and Misha set his phone alarm for two hours before the flight arrived. Plenty of time to mess with those two in the morning.

*****

Misha had planned to turn off Jensen and Jared’s alarms before they woke up, anticipating some stealthy sneaking into the other room. Instead, they had left them both out on the table, awakening him to the mixed strains of Pearl Jam (that one had to be Jared’s), and something soft and country (definitely Jensen). He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, moved soundlessly to the doorway, checked that the sleeping giants were indeed still fast asleep, and snickered to himself before making a call.

"Clif? Yeah, morning. Listen, I’ve got an idea for some heavy duty blackmail, but you’re going to have to get the ladies to not call them when they land. Oh? Perfect. Just bring them by Jensen’s trailer and I’ll take care of the rest. Don’t worry Cliffy, I’ll make sure to forward the pictures. Ok, bye."

Extracting a slightly mangled tea bag from his back pocket (always prepared for a morning after drinking with coffee-guzzlers), Misha dug out a mug from the small kitchen and set about waking up the rest of the way.

*****

A timid knock sounded on the door of the trailer at 9:00. Misha swung his feet down from the coffee table, infinitely more awake after his third cup of tea, and padded barefoot to answer it. Thankfully, no calls had come through, although he’d taken preventative measures against Jensen and Jared waking up - both phones were safely stashed under the couch cushions.

Genevieve and Danneel were waiting outside, waving Clif off when he opened the door. "Ladies! So good of you to follow my plan." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek as they settled on the couch, sunglasses and handbags discarded.

"Clif mentioned your name and blackmail," Danneel crossed her arms. "Do I want to know?" Her severe look was ruined by the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"More importantly," Gen added, “does it involve makeup again? Because getting all that lipstick off Jared was torture."

"Even better." Misha gestured them both along. "But you’ll have to be quiet."

*****

In the tiny bedroom, Jensen and Jared slept on. Grabbing a nap in the same trailer was nothing new, and neither was having to share space after years of living and spending way too much off-camera time together. They’d probably started out on half the bed each, but by the time morning rolled around, so had Jensen, curled up against Jared’s side and tucked neatly under his arm.

Two stifled giggles sounded behind Misha’s shoulders as he opened the door slowly.

"Oh my-" Gen fumbled for her phone, snapping a half dozen photos of the sleeping men. “This is priceless Misha!"

Danneel squeezed under Misha’s arm and crept to the side of the bed.

"Don’t wake them up yet!" 

"I wasn’t planning on it…for a bit." Pulling out her own phone, Danneel leaned over Jared and whispered in her husband’s ear, “Jay baby, time to wake up." Jensen reacted as he always did to their morning routine, nuzzling into the hair under his cheek, apparently oblivious to the muscled shoulder beneath.

"Lemme have five more, D…"

Danneel zoomed in for a closeup on their faces. "Gen, your turn."

Footsteps on the other side of the bed. Gen reached out and ran her fingers through Jared’s hair, watching with barely controlled mirth as he rolled over and wrapped his arms tighter around the body on the other side of the bed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Misha muttered, still in the doorway, gesturing both women back over and snapping his own photo. With the flash still on.

Both men on the bed flinched. 

"Turn the light off-"

"Just five more-"

"Uhhh, Jen?"

"Jay?"

"Dude, your morning breath reeks."

"Shut up. Oh hell, what time is it? D is going to kill me if we’re late."

Misha cut through smugly, “Already done, and if I didn’t know you better, I’d wonder what your wives think of your epic bromance. In case you’re wondering," he continued blithely, as if the end-all of blackmail material wasn’t stored on three phones, “the ladies are on the couch with their coffees, waiting for their husbands to wake up."

He didn’t know how Gen and Danneel managed to keep straight faces for the rest of the day.

*****

One week later, when large full color photos titled “Sleeping Beauties" appeared tacked to the set walls, Misha fled a full on foot pursuit, trying to decide if cackling madly while running was something he could incorporate into GISHWHES.


End file.
